cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy dad (Juhani Alavirta)
JUHANI MATIAS RAGUM (formerly Alavirta) Juhani Ragum (neé Alavirta) is a Finnish, Earth-born human who now serves as a Turian Hierarchy client on tier 3. He was briefly married to Veneta Ragum, and is the official guardian of Aira Desolas. Humble Beginnings (2164-2185) Was born to a middle-class family as first child, a few years later joined by his sister Laura. He grew up and attended school in the Greater City of Oulu region, which was known as the Silicon Valley of Finland. Throughout his childhood, he showed enthusiastic interest in non-humans. Later on as a young adult, he enrolled into the University of Oulu in 2183, his main subject being history. From there, he caught a ride to the Citadel on the wing of an abrasive class-mate who was feeling generous with unused shuttle tickets, and Juhani's life was changed forever. To the Stars (2185-2186) During his quick vacation to the Citadel, Juhani got involved in a "rescue" operation to free an unlucky turian soldier from his handcuffs after an intimate liaison gone wrong. This marked his first encounter with a turian stark naked. This was where he also met his most important friend Sulla Talodias, a fellow turian student. Later on, Juhani would go and bail Gahars Patnus out from the hands of a malpractising doctor with Kate Parker, with whom he became more closely acquainted over the following year over shared interests. In addition to those people, Juhani's impulse to go and congratulate one Albert Lowell over his new penthouse introduced him to several people he'd stay in close contact with later on, including Albert himself (his benefactor and future employer during his stint in the Alliance Embassy), the Gallus brothers and Tellix's husband Takkar (clan name not known). Once having gotten a taste of the life at Citadel, Juhani sought out an internship at the Alliance Embassy with the help of Albert, a position he managed to land for himself. Juhani moved onto the station and began his short foray into the world of diplomacy. During this period, he became acquaintated with his future wife Veneta, and formed close bonds with Vindetti Guerra's Sundowner clan at Sniper's Touch. One fateful diplomatic assignment to Cipritine, the capital of Palaven, changed it all for the young man. Acting as an aide to senior diplomats, he was asked by Alliance Intelligence Services to slip fake intel to suspected turian counterparts as a hoax, but conflicted loyalties made him reveal this plot to the Hierarchy intelligence and attempt defection. The risky attempt failed and cost Juhani his work, leaving a black mark on his records with the Systems Alliance, not to mention he barely avoided going to prison for treason, and likely would have if it wasn't for Albert Lowell's political manoeuvring to get him off the hook. The War for Sentient Life (2186) Convinced he had burned all of his bridges behind him, Juhani Alavirta set forth to claim a blank slate from which to start anew with his life. Briefly working at the Sniper's Touch, he began his studies of turian language to support a Hierarchy citizenship application, that he was granted towards the latter half of year 2186. In the meantime, he befriended the out-spoken armchair racist Lepantis Corvax and his family, and had a brief meeting with the duo Idem Quod and Veritas Imperius, trying to help out both couple's familial relationships with varying results. Juhani began his military service to move up the tier system, and in the meantime married Veneta, adopting her family's surname of Ragum. He wore the bride's crown in the ceremony, affirming his position of being the dependant in the relationship. The Reaper War took its toll on the young man's health. His dominant arm had to be amputated after an indoctrinated officer shot it nearly off at the shoulder. This necessitated a move from Epyrus to the Citadel for medical treatment, where he was re-united with Aira Desolas he rescued on the turian colony. The two held out the siege of Citadel at the Sniper's Touch, narrowly avoiding becoming husk chow. My Life as a Foreign Legionary and few other things (2187-present) With the war over and payments withheld per Hierarchy policy, Juhani Ragum took to acting in a krogan action movie Quad Squad 51: Attack of the Foreign Legionary and authored a book I Paint My Face Every Morning about his experiences as a human client of the Hierarchy to make ends meet. Things went quite alright until Juhani's wife Veneta, who had gone missing since her ship was wrecked, was brought back to civilization. She had filed for divorce, as she was waiting on another man's child, a man she had met while stuck on an unnamed planet waiting for rescue, causing much grief and frustration to Juhani. However, he accepted the divorce and returned to being a single father to a turian girl while being at odds with the Hierarchy on how to raise his daughter. In 2188, the long arm of the law (and the tax office) reached Juhani Ragum and his unreported gains from Quad Squad 51. Due to the post-war chaos and lack of available communications, he had neglected to report his profits from the film. In turn, when this came to light, his military service was terminated and Juhani sentenced to hard labour in a penal battalion in the Apien Crest. He worked off his debts from fines to the Hierarchy on the client colony of Amos Tevote until he was approached by officers from the Hierarchy Intelligence Service, who made him an offer Juhani found hard to refuse. Come 2189, Juhani Ragum is an agent in training for the HIS, having traded his imprisonment for risking his life for the Hierarchy. Trivia * Began as a self-insert character and ran away from there. * Is notorious for his sexual escapades and other questionable choices. Threads Where It All Began: Introductions are made. Tales of the Promised Land: The turning point in Juhani's life. If Sauna, Booze, or Tar Don't Help... : Good times with Sulla. This One Time When I Sold My Soul: Bringing Sulla up to date. Welcome To The Boot: Preparing to join the Hierarchy. Enter Lepantis Corvax: Where a spontaneous decision to visit an arm-chair racist leads to a birth of a friendship forged with alcohol. Leaves are had: And talks with seppers as well. Pocahontas, meet Janice Smith: Juhani discusses his decisions with Janice Proctor. Where Bad Children Are Taken: Albert takes Juhani for a ride to a place where bad boys end up when they commit treason and don't learn to give up the habit. What's it like living here: Marathon thread for opinions about Hierarchy from a client's POV. Wedding announcement: Title says it all. So a bunch of soldiers walk into a bar...: Juhani ends up with Idem Quod on Invictus, which was not the intention at all. Hey Guys, I'm Getting My Arm Back The Still Before The Storm: At Snipers' Touch. Post War Crash Course If booze, tar or sauna help... part 2: Meeting back up with Sulla, just generally catching up. Elegy of The Condemned: Informing Sulla of his sentence for tax evasion. Housewarming Party: Sulla moves to Tayseri Ward. To Those Who Are Concerned With Me: He's quiet because he's busy! I Need To Begin Posting Again: The hiatus is over. Ask A Client, Get Replies: Responding to questions about his status among the turians. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Turian Hierarchy